1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump for inflating air-inflatable objects (such as a tire), and in particular, to an air pump having advantages such as occupying a smaller volume and is portable.
2. The Prior Arts
Generally, the conventional air pump mainly includes an inflating pump, a head for connecting with the inflating pump, and a dispensing head, in which one end is connected with the head. After the other end of the dispensing head is connected with an air valve of the inflated object, the inflating pump can be operated so as to produce compressed air, and then the air can be inflated into the inflated object through the head and an air hose.
For the sake of allowing for easier carrying portability, several air pumps have been designed to occupy a smaller volume, such as a conventional air pump as shown in FIG. 6, which includes a tubular body A, a handle B, a head C, a nosepiece D which is positioned on the head, and a lever E. When to inflate an object, the nosepiece D is configured onto an inflating valve of the inflated object, and then the lever E is rotated to force a clamping member inside the air pump to be compacted for clamping the inflating valve tightly. Then the user can hold the handle B, and move it in the axis direction of the tubular body A, so that the air can be inflated into the inflating valve through the head C and the nosepiece D.
But the above conventional air pump has many disadvantages described as follows. During the inflating process, the air may be discharged due to leakage while operating the lever to engage and disengage the nosepiece D onto the air valve of the tire; and the nosepiece may be loosened from the inflating valve as the air pressure in the tubular body becomes too high. In addition, when the air pump is used, the user is required to hold the tubular body by one hand and to hold the handle by using the other hand, so that the entire length of the air pump can not be reduced, and because the dimensions of the air pump remains to be too big, therefore, it is inconvenient for carrying.